Cast
NOTE TO EDITORS: Eventually, all information such as "currently doing such-and-such" should be placed on the Story page, which will keep all of us from having to rewrite the Bios later on when that data is no longer "current." This way each new event for the character can be appended to his/her Story section to keep it up-to-date instead, rather than making changes to an ever-evolving Bio. Thank you! ^_^ Player Characters (in Order of Appearance) Garradum Class: Fighter Age: Appears anywhere from 20-70, acts 30-60. Height: Around 6'4", fluctuates about an inch either way. Weight: Around 160 lbs., fluctuates about 10 lbs. either way. Hair: White, generally, but can change. Eyes: Usually gray, but can vary wildly. Hometown: Unknown...? Bio: Very internal but very observant, Garradum seems almost to live in another world. He is gruff and well-traveled. Outwardly, he is generally stoic except in certain situations. Of particular note is a prominent scar along the right side of his face. Interestingly, despite having painted his face with ash and charcoal upon becoming a Fighter, his scar is, if anything, more discernible. Despite his affiliation with the Fighter class, he is perhaps as mystically inclined as some Wizards, although his capabilities with magic are limited at best. This may be due to the influence of a wizardly figure from his past... Monster Heart: Red Slime Reid Class: Priest Bio: A young Priest who made his way to Tantegel after stealing a large sum of money from an establishment in Cantlin. That sum has since been lost. Reid was last seen being hauled off by a heavily armored fellow who apparently tracked him down for that crime, although he somehow seemed to be expecting it... Monster Heart: Red Slime (Retired) Dr. Lolo Class: Wizard Age: 44 Height: 5'9" Weight: 148 lbs. Hair: Junior Eyes: Black Hometown: Kol Bio: His full name is Dr. Enzafflue Lolo. Though considered by many to be a Slime expert, most of his knowledge about monsters stems from the research his grandfather performed while monsters were somewhat more peaceful. His profession before answering the call of Erdrick's blood was that of a psychologist/alternative medicine doctor. The spa he inherited from his father cures rheumatism and has been retrofitted with his home and workplace right next to it. When the latest monster uprisings happened, Dr. Lolo joined a caravan to Brecconary to answer the call of King Lorik. Believing the country too unsafe for his loved ones, Dr. Lolo sent his wife Naomi and daughter Josephine to flee the country with those evacuating on ships. He hopes to be reunited with them someday. Monster Heart: Metal Scorpion Tamed Monsters: Goonther (Slime), Slime1 (Slime), Potos (Snaily), Aloe (Treeslime), Poxie (Babble) Junior :A slime who saw his genesis atop Dr. Lolo's head. When with Dr. Lolo, they seem inseperable, but time and time again they have found themselves separated through circumstance or intent.' JYUU~!!~' Isidor Class: Ranger Age: 19 Height: 6'2" Weight: 200 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Hometown: Kol Bio: To know Isidor is to love him. This is, incidentally, why no one from Kol will admit to knowing him. For every day of his nineteen years of life, Isidor has believed himself to be the most important person in the world. His father, an adventurer of some small repute known as Eternus the Slayer, added to this arrogance by regaling his young son with tales of being the descendant of the legendary hero Erdrick. One fateful day, Eternus revealed to his son that these tales were not factual, and sent his son out into the cold world to find his own way. Isidor does not believe his father's words, and admittedly, there is some chance that Eternus only said the stories were lies in order to knock the lad down a notch or two. Isidor has only a passing familiarity with reality as others perceive it--any information he receives is immediately filtered in such a way that it serves to further confirm his increasingly bizarre worldview. He is clearly paranoid and suffers from no small amount of megalomania...though he certainly doesn't consider it to be suffering. Isidor does seek to save the world from the Dragonlord, but certainly not out of any altruism, and not truly out of heroism either, although he does claim that to be the case. No, Isidor only seeks to save the world so that people will praise him for doing so, and so that his father cannot do it before him. Monster Heart: Drakeema 'Eternus the Slayer' 'H'sildur' Cristo Class: Soldier Age: 22 Height: 6'5" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Sandy blond Eyes: Purple Hometown: Kol Bio: Cristo is a direct descendant of Argold the Wanderer; though he likes to keep a low profile as Argold is a black mark on the family history. No one in Kol knows of Cristo's lineage as a Descendant, let alone as one of the branch of Argold. When King Lorik XVI sent out a call for Erdrick's Descendants, Cristo's parents told him this was the time to redeem the family. Cristo has every intention of doing so, only revealing he is a descendant of Argold once he has saved the world and proven he is better than his ancestor's legacy suggests (which he almost totally failed at, because everyone he is travelling with knows now). Argold the Wanderer Class: ''Soldier A descendant of Erdrick who denied his noble birthright, becoming a warlord based out of Rimuldar. His only son fled to Kol to escape him, wishing to oppose Argold but lacking the strength to stop his father by himself. He hid his identity, only revealing to Erdrick's four other children who he was as he asked them to stop his father at any cost. There was a battle between Argold and his siblings and son whose names appear to have been lost from the Imperial Scrolls of Honor*, as they all disappeared after defeating the Descendant Warlord. The bridge to the continent connecting paths from Rimuldar to Charlock was destroyed in the conflict. No one knows what happened to Argold's line, which seemed to just disappear. Many think that if they still exist, his progeny will either one day return as mighty warriors of light to redeem their family name, or as warriors of darkness to finish what Argold started such a long time ago. Cristo is determined to prove the former, and disprove the latter. *Note: Their names were revealed to be Ami (Wizard), Reid (Priest), Makoto (Fighter), and Janus (Ranger). Argold's son was Rinku (Ranger). He now has a connection with D'Saad Mulan, and was last seen delivering his 'queen' Anduin Omega into this world. Quartz ''Class: Wizard Age: Appears 30 Height: 6'0" Weight: 185 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Quartz's childhood was spent apprenticed to a traveling merchant, Okenrot, as drudge, valet, and whipping boy all in one. His deliverance came at the age of 15, when Okenrot went too deeply into his cups one night and fell out of a second-story window onto a wrought-iron fence. Quartz was free--free to starve, that is. But he kept himself afloat with his skills at travel and negotiation--courier jobs, light mercantile work, debt collection, etc. After a few years, there wasn't a town in Alefgard he hadn't seen. But then the monsters came. Travel became impossible overnight, and Quartz was stranded in the backwater of Rimuldar for a full year. Until King Lorik's call provided the chance to pursue a better, more suitable opportunity. Quartz is not his real name; during his time in Rimuldar, he went by the name "Orwick," but this most likely is not his name either. Originally he claimed he would not disclose his real name because he hates it; he has since revealed to Racor that he hates his real name because he does not know it. Quartz was last seen deciding to accompany a mysterious woman who rescued him and his party from a sticky end at the hands of D'Saad's lieutenant Mirach. Apparently she's a blast from Quartz's past. And also apparently, whatever's going on is mysterious (or dangerous?) enough that Quartz decided he had to accompany her... alone. Monster Heart: Red Slime Dr. Cornelius His full name is Dr. Demitri Cornelius Von Easling. He is, among other things, a Doctor of Ninjutsu. At first, he wanted to follow the other Descendants on their quest; however, he soon discovered that battling monsters full-time was not for him, and he decided to help from the sidelines. He has taken up work with the Apothecary of Brecconary, helping to procure and prepare Herbs for use by the others, and his efforts have been invaluable due to the increased demand. (Retired) Locke Class: Soldier Age: 33 Height: 6'0" Weight: 195 lbs. Hair: Shaved Eyes: Green Hometown: Aliahan Bio: Locke is a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Seize him!!!!! He also realllllllllly ''likes swords. ''Monster Heart: Magibabble Donardus Class: Fighter A man on a quest -- for Skittles... (Retired) Anduin Class: Fighter Age: 21 Height: 5'10" Weight: 166 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Green Hometown: Garinham Bio: Anduin is a young and mischevious girl, usually only thinking about herself. If there is any way around laws and the authorities, she will find it. Her outspokeness often lands her in trouble, but more often than not she works her way out of it using big words and diagrams. Although it goes against her nature, Anduin finds herself helping people from time to time. Bidding her parents goodbye (after secretly "borrowing" their life savings) she left home at 18. Not being one to seek legitimate employment, she often parted fools and the possesions they carried. Unfortunatly, nearly all her "hard-earned" gold was squandered in pubs and taverns, although she did meet some wonderful people in those pubs. Simple bumpkins traveling from other towns would quite often find themselves in awkward positions, explaining to authorities and angry pub owners how a young girl sold them the deed to said pub. A few years, a few towns, and a few loansharks later, we find our dashing heroine...on a quest to save the world? Her fighting style once similar to Mishima style karate, has recently become more akin to a feral clawed beast. This may be due to the fact she is wearing a bloodied and gutted wolfs head as a hat. In recent times, she has laid claim to Zephyr. Strangely enough, this is seen by some as a good ''thing. Fanart by Tsukinohime3: Anduin Prison Break Rikka ''Class: Fighter Age: Appears 25 Height: 5'11" Weight: Ladylike Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Hometown: ? Bio: Rikka is a taller than average woman in her early to mid 20s. She is in good health physically and can take extreme amounts of pain due to earlier training. Her hair is the color of flame and always in a braid that reaches about half way down her back. Her eyes are a piecing blue. She has a deep dislike or fear of magic (though she will never to admit it) and will probably exclusively target magical enemies in a battle until they are all dead. Her temperament is somewhat mercurial. When angered, she is more likely to kill first and ask questions later. She dresses in form-fitting red leather so that her victims' blood won't show so much and carries a leather rod of the same color. Rikka is from a faraway land and has no clue who Erdrick is. She does not know of the possibility that she is his descendant. She is only barely aware of the threat of the Dragonlord, having only heard that he commands powerful minions and opposes the people of Tantegel. She mistrusts almost everyone; this is as much due to unfamiliarity with her current situation as with her backround. Racor Class: Ranger Age: 31 Height: 6'4" Weight: 220 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Gray Hometown: Osterfair Bio: Racor is a Justice of Osterfair, a land across the sea. He is charged with finding criminals, trying them, and executing judgment upon them. Not much else is known about this mysterious figure, except that he is looking for someone named D'Saad Mulan. His trademark features are a Zorro-like mask which covers the upper part of his face, the Book of Law of Osterfair which he carries inside a special compartment in his shield, and a gold medallion that he wears around his neck. Racor prefers the blade to other weapons, preferring efficient attacks to ones with great power. Armor is a secondary pursuit since he does not want to encumber his movement with bulky armor, preferring surprise and swift assaults that rapidly overpower the enemy rather than a long, drawn out fight in which the enemy has many chances to attack your armored hide. Apparently Racor comes from a long line of Racors that date back to the early days of Osterfair. Being a descendant of Erdrick doesn't appear to have been a pre-requisite. What has happened to his mentor is at this point a mystery. Racor's past also seems to have some form of tragedy associated with it, but its exact nature is unknown. Racor often refers to the Sovereign of Osterfair, who apparently has superhuman power in excess of that shown by descendants of Erdrick. The Sovereign appointed the current Racor as a Justice, the first Racor to be honored so and acknowledged by the Law. Racor is also known to Amelia, a princess of Osterfair whom he feels the need to protect now that she has been thrown into the dangerous situation in Alefgard. Monster Heart: Drakeema (Retired) Janus :One of Erdrick's five offspring and the only one who left Alefgard, settling in what would come to be known as Osterfair. Racor is his direct descendant. Varus Unlike most other Descendants, who seek to prove their lineage from Erdrick, Varus spurns his ancestor. There was a split in the line of Erdrick, who went out on his own to defeat evil, in which the philosophy is that the best way to restore order to the realm is to back the crown, joining forces with His Majesty's soldiers. As a descendant of this line, Varus is a soldier of the crown. The only reason he is setting off on this expedition is for the safety of the realm; he would not make his own adventure, but with a large party under the guidance and protection of King Lorik, he feels there is reason to go against the vow made by his ancestor; that is, to loathe adventurers and lonely heroes. (Retired) Zephyr Class: Ranger Age: 18 Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs. Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Green Hometown: Hauksness Bio: Was it luck that pulled Zephyr into this quest, or was it destiny? Quiet and introspective, though he tries to act carefree and confident around others. Up until recently, he had been traveling the countryside with a companion named Meena, who had saved his life when monsters raided his hometown. These journeys made him mature beyond his years, and also equipped him with the knowledge and talents needed to survive on the streets. Indecision is met with the flip of a coin; after all, what good are the Fates if they cannot be tempted? Along the way, Zephyr discovers that he actually is a Descendant of Erdrick, albeit sharing the 'black' blood of Argold the Wanderer. Jarid Class: Priest Age: 16 Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Jarid is a novitiate in the Church of Erdrick. As a young priest, he seeks to find the Enlightened Warrior and guide him on his destiny, providing any assistance that he may require to complete his trials. Jarid also hopes to record the Enlightened Warrior's exploits to add to the holy works of the Church. He firmly believes Isidor to be the Enlightened Warrior of Legend and aids him on his journey. Rengar Class: Soldier Age: 28, appears 45 Height: 6'2" Weight: 250 lbs. Hair: Black flecked with gray Eyes: Green Hometown: Darin, a small settlement formerly on Devil's Isle Bio: Rengar knows firsthand what it is to live under the Dragonlord. Vowing vengeance against him he has set out into the world to ruin the Dragonlord's life as much as his own has been. His plan is to do the same for Lorik when he is done, as Lorik did nothing for the Charlock/Darin area when it was overrun by the Dragonlord in the first place. Rengar's rough life has led to his looking much older than he actually is, and his hair is already graying although he is only in his 20s. Upon arriving at Tantegel his clothes were rags and he had a long beard but this was soon replaced by clothes of red with black trim and a face that always looks like it was shaved three days ago. Rengar has a dark side that he struggles against, a dark side that comes out only when his anger gets to much for him to control. Unchecked it would turn him into a being of pure destruction, a being that would not stop until all life had been extinguished. Rengar seeks to create a world where that will never happen again. Monster Heart: Red Slime Ixus Class: Fighter Age: 22 Height: 5'8" Weight: 170 lbs. Hair: Very dark brown Eyes: Brown Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Lean and only somewhat athletic, Ixus is generally a thoughtful, almost scholarly-looking fellow who tends to wear a travel cloak over whatever other armor he wears. He tends to travel light, eschewing backpacks and tents in favor of numerous pouches in his cloak and bags hung from his belt. He also appears to have a wonderful grasp of the meanings of words and how to use them, an ability which he applies with great zeal the moment anyone wanders within earshot of him. (Retired) Archibald Class: Wizard Age: 22 Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs. Hair: Light brown Eyes: Grey Hometown: Unknown Bio: Caretaker of Jaws, a mysterious cat who may just be a Descendant of Erdrick. He is usually reasonable, but prone to flights of fancy on anything dealing with his ward. Monster Heart: Healer Jaws :A cat believed by Archibald to be a Descendant of Erdrick. He is calico in color with only a stub for a tail, but Archibald claims this is a natural trait. Atma Class: Red Mage Ranger Age: 29 Height: 5'9" Weight: 170 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Atma was originally born and raised in the world of Final Fantasy. After years of painstaking work, he acquired all the best weapons, armor, and magic, only to be brought to Alefgard by a (un)lucky ZAP! spell that, in the process, took away everything he had earned. He is probably not a descendant of Erdrick, but there is always a chance.... Trivia: Atma is actually an elf, but due to racism in his hometown his ears were cropped and magically healed, so he looks like a somewhat exotic human. Alternate names: *Lord DragonAtma *Master of the Masamune *Ribbonlord of Crescent Lake *Crimson Archwizard of the Filled Spellbook *He Who Lost Forty-nine Levels Due to a Plot Contrivance (Retired) Shantros Has the dubious distinction of being one of the few Descendants to die during his introductory battle. (Retired) Viktorio (Retired) Amelia Class: Priestess Full Name: Princess Amelia De Fair Age: 16 Height: 5' Weight: 115 lbs. (mostly located in her upper body) Hair: Black; shoulder length Eyes: Deep blue Hometown: Osterfair Bio: This bubbly innocent princess from Osterfair ran away from home in search of Racor when he went missing, chasing after his nemesis, D'Saad Mulan. His trail led to a dead end at the edge of the continent, but just as she was about to turn back and search elsewhere, a portal suddenly opened beneath her and transported her to Alefgard. After being thrown into one battle after another, she decided the best assistance she could offer the other descendants was Pretty Pink Priestess Power™. She is honest, and purely devoted to her black-and-white ideals of Justice. She is generally a strong-willed and cheerful person, but has her fair share of weak moments, typically in relation to Racor, whom she loves. Amelia has proven to be somewhat acrobatic, performing somersaults and backflips from time to time but doesn't always land on her feet. These "performances" are often associated with passionate Justice speeches, usually delivered from unreasonably high places. After Racor's death and upon discovering her role in D'Saad's plot, Amelia mysteriously vanished. Talon Difficult to get along with, but ever-devoted to the pursuit of Justice, no matter the cost. She strives to bring down D'Saad, yet fears for her life in doing so. With so much at stake, will she succeed in her mission? Rusted Apparently, Rusted was "converted" from another format. He considers himself a "Shadow Priest." (Retired) Alister Class: Ranger Age: 22 Height: 5'11" Weight: 213 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Red Hometown: Hollywood Bio: Alister is a young and famous superstar from Hollywood. Who would have thought that his life would soon be forever changed.... After defeating Sever Persia for the championship, he returned home to find a mysterious Travel Door. Alister, feeling adventurous, jumped in without caution. He arrived at a place called Tantegel where the people thought he was a Descendant of Erdrick. The people are pleading with Alister to slay the Dragonlord or the world will be doomed. Alister would say no, but maybe defeating this demon can bring him back home. Then some mystical force enshrodded Alister mind and now walking the path of darkness. Alister is now a suborident to Lord DracoLord. Alister will do everything in his power to serve him well. Even killing innoncents. (Retired) Shaft Class: Wizard Age: 23 Height: 5'8" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair: Sandy-blonde Eyes: Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Born into an upper class family, Shaft was raised in the aristocratic lifestyle and received a formal education that forewent more practical learning. Except during his schooling, he was always seen in the company of his brother, Rex. Shaft's completion of secondary school was followed by immediate enrollment in the academy where he studied the arcane aspects of several fields, including history, mathematics, alchemy, magick, dead languages, and astronomy. After completing his coursework at the academy, Shaft left Cantlin to study abroad. Mazrim Class: Fighter Age: 26 Height: 6'2" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair: Black, about long enough to reach his eyes though it is usually a little unkempt. Eyes: Green with flecks of gold that can be seen in the sunlight. Hometown: Rimuldar? Bio: Mazrim knows that he is a descendent of Argold’s line, though his family rarely spoke of it. As a child he was forced to spend all of his time on his family’s small estate. His father, being a secretive man, refused to allow the family to leave for fear that their lineage would be found out. His father eventually went insane killing the only family Mazrim had ever known, the family’s manservant and Mazrim’s mother. Mazrim was forced to kill his own father that night to save his life. He abandoned his family’s estate after the fight vowing that he would gain the power to make his life his own. (Retired) Dr Mysterio Class: Wizard Age: 20s Height: 5'8" Weight: 100 lbs. Hair: White Eyes: Green/Gray Skin: Caucasionoid with a light bluish hue Hometown: Unknown Bio: Mysterious...terribly mysterious. See a local tool shop to reserve your own copy of Cooking with Dr Mysterio, due for release at the end of Chapter the Third. (Retired) Rex Class: Fighter Age: 21 Height: 5'5" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Light Blue Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Rex is the son of an affluent house of Cantlin, the House of Ramia. However, Rex traveled down a path different in many ways than that of his elder brother Shaft. Rex, foregoing formal education, instead trained in the ways of the martial arts. The training included more than simple combat, additionally teaching its students to be able to see all of life as a war and respond appropriately, and any practical skills that might require. Notably, during his training, Rex was found to have extraordinary talent in meditative techniques. Although Rex was educated separately from his brother, outside of his training he was inseparable from Shaft, to the point at which he is never out of sight of his older brother. Rex completed his training by performing a Zen combat trance, during which he successfully incapacitated the rest of his fellow students in perfect calmness. Soon after, Rex left Cantlin when Shaft did in order to accompany him abroad, and continued to seek to master Zen fighting. Unfortunately, he has yet to be able to perform another combat trance. Majkel Class: Priest Age: about 30, appears 50-60 Height: 6'2 Weight: 150 lbs. Hair: Grey Eyes: Sky Blue Hometown: Beran Bio: Majkel was a one man army against the forces of evil. For years he was forced to watch his community delve into corruption as wave after wave of monsters continued to rampage throughout the countryside. One by one he slaughtered each and every creature that attacked his home, and then proceeded to redeem those in his hometown who had given into the temptations of evil. Once he had finally purged all evil from his home, he ventured off in search of more people in need of his help. On his most recent adventure, he discovered a town being haunted by a clan of bloodthirsty vampires. He managed to clear out their nest, but one vampire was lucky enough to drain some of his strength before he pierced its heart with a wooden stake. That attack caused him to age about 20 years, and took away most of his combat abilities. While he still has all of the knowledge of a master warrior, he no longer has the strength and agility that led him to so many victories. Once he recovers some of his strength, it is likely that he will turn to the path of the Pilgrim, using healing and faith to save those in need rather than strength alone. Deleon Class: Fighter Age: 22 Height: 6' Weight: 200 lbs. Hair: Red Eyes: Green Home: Amnethen Bio: Hailing from another world or possibly the past or future, Deleon found himself suddenly in Alefgard. Feeling that he has a new lease on life after being mysteriously saved from a certain demise, Deleon now plans on making Alefgard his new home and making it a safe place to live for all its people. Monster Heart: Red Slime (Retired) Develshion Class: Ranger Age: 30 Height: 6'5" Weight: 280 lbs. Hair: black Eyes: black Hometown: Kol Bio: Kyle of Kol was captured as a young child when Dragonlord, in the form of a dragon, led a raid on the village. The sole survivor of the kidnappees when Dragonlord attempted to torture them all to death, Dragonlord quickly took a liking to the lad, giving him the name Develshion and trained him to be a member of the Dragonlord's armies. Develshion quickly grew to be the general of the armies, second only to Dragonlord himself. He led the assault on Darin which made Charlock Dragonlord's base of operations and also led the assault on Tantegel Castle during which Princess Gwaelin was kidnapped. He participated in, but did not lead, the assault on Tantegel Castle during which the Ball of Light was stolen. Over time Develshion became powerful enough that some monsters began shifting their loyalty to him. That was intolerable to Dragonlord, so Dragonlord stripped Develshion of his power and sent him over the water toward Breconnary using Charlock's defensive catapult. Develshion has vowed revenge on the Dragonlord at any cost, planning to defeat Dragonlord and take Dragonlord's empire for himself. Artemis Class: Priestess Age: 10 Height: 4'5" Weight: 64 lbs. (Slender build) Hair: Sky Blue Eyes: Yellow-Gold Hometown: Brecconary Bio: The daughter of an herbalist, Artemis grew up in a relatively poor family. Though she had no gift for herblore, she had a mysterious talent with healing the sick and injured nonetheless. Lately, her abilities have grown stronger than ever--her mother thinks it may be the bloodline of Erdrick, but Artemis isn't so sure. She journeys in order to find the truth of her heritage. (Retired) Leia Alastor Kuros Class: Wizard Age'': 27'' Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs. Hair: short brown Eyes: blue-gray Hometown: Bio: A compulsive gambler who owes a lot of money to Doran. He hates physical combat and would prefer to make money the easy way: gambling! Mipe Class: Soldier (Retired) Iaust Class: Soldier Age: 25 Height: 6'3" Weight: 195 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Brecconary Bio: Away from his hometown for quite some time, he returned to find the area in much turmoil, the King seeking out many 'Descendants of Erdrick', most of which had already answered the call and dealt with all manner of unusual and troubling problems. 'He sure did save a lot of princesses from dragons.' he thinks to himself, before recalling that he had often been called a descendant as well when he was younger. But before he could decide if he would answer that call or not, the decision was made for him. "Hail Laust! You're late." one of the Brecconary guards yelled down to him. The man twitched slightly. "It's Iaust, with an I." This game between them was growing quite tiresome. The next response however was unexpected. "You'll get a move on to answer Lorik's call or I'll show ya what I'll do with your I!" "Alright, alright! Don't get your Sacred Bikini in a knot!" Iaust yelled back up at him, wondering who put a Scorpion in his boots as he headed to Tantagel. That was the beginning anyways. Iaust spent much of his journey in a fog, in part because of certain... circumstances, and in part because as a novice surrounded by those more skilled and knowledgeable than himself he had little say in direction and so followed the lead of others with little resistance and few questions. As with any fog though eventually the wind would disperse it and light would shine through. The first clue something wasn't quite right was when Salt... or Lot as he was later known had asked him strange questions that he knew the answers for but did not know where those answers came from. Given he was en route to Kol along with the others on word it would soon be under attack he could be forgiven for the lack of philosophical introspection. The second clue something was off came when he felt himself drawn to a collapsed prison area... a place he was sure he hadn't visited or even drawn near, yet he felt some desire to investigate. Nothing was found... well, nothing that would answer these questions anyways, though the body of Racor raised a few more. For example... who killed him? The third came when he started feeling himself drawn in a particular direction... but as it was only this, a vague direction in the wide world and there were much more pressing and specific matters at hand it was put on the sidelines for a while. Perhaps this was a good thing given what was drawing him. The last came when a group of Cantlinite Knights drew these same sort of familiarity... and one recognized him and called him by name. Yet Iaust could not, for the life of him remember how or why, nor did anyone comment on this oddity other than himself. Unfortunately they had their mission and he his, and the groups parted ways before he could get much in the way of answers or enough strength so that he could travel there and ask them himself. What he could do now is follow the one lead he had, and while he will not talk about what happened in that cave a few things were clear about how he took off and returned. First, whatever it was was important enough that he took off with barely a word despite not showing any hint of selfishness or capricious prior. Second, the trial he faced required nearly everything he had. Third, he seemed at times supernaturally quick with the blade and attacked 2 or more times in the span of a singular strike. Fourth, he carried himself with a kind of bearing he had not shown before, acting as much more of a leader than a follower. Fifth, while he was always stoic now he seemed entirely distant without being rude or cold about it. Sixth, while the sarcastic wit was still there it was either more subdued, darker, or both. While he won't give any information unless others are also in danger from something he's done, sooner or later a splunker in the Ancient Cave would find the grave marker he left. Perhaps it would answer all their questions or perhaps it would leave even more. Either way, others figuring it out would be much easier than recovering what has been Laust when he didn't even remember losing it and had filled in the gaps in his memory with what seemed plausible enough that he had hardly questioned it. '' Zoroaster ''Class:'' Wizard ''Age: ''Unknown ''Height: 5'11" Weight: Unknown Hair: Reddish Brown Eyes: ? Hometown: ? Bio: Zoroaster appeared in Tantegel after a journey. He is not certain what is happening, and only came upon the quest of the Descendants by chance. Mesia Class: Age: '' ''Height: Weight: Hair: Red Eyes: Green Hometown: Bio: (Retired) Meg Class:Jobs#WizardSoldier Age'': 16'' Height: 5' 7" Weight: 140 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Hometown: Brecconary Bio: (Retired) Les Driem Class: Age: Height: Weight: Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Bio: Part Red Slime. Erdrick was one sick fellow. Monster Heart: Slime (Retired) Melthor Class:[[Jobs#Wizard|'' Soldier]] ''Age: ''late 20s, but appears to be late 40s ''Appearance: Take Gimli for the Lord of the Rings movies, and add a couple feet in height. Very scruffy and dirty. Hair: Red and plenty of it Eyes: Hometown: Cantlin Bio: Thinks like an army commander, even though has never been in a formal army. Enjoys combat, but doesn't tend to bullying. Often gets sidetracked or distracted, but maintains focus during combat. "I have always wanted three things from life: martial prowess, good food and drink, and good companions to share the adventures. Dragonlords? Descendants? Who needs legends when you can bludgeon the slime right in front of you so you can finish having a picnic with the town cutie! This is what's known as a 'win-win-puff-puff' situation. Thought I was gonna say 'win-win-win' eh? That requires friends and a bar, after the slimes. I used to know this little wayside tavern that would serve THE BEST fried drakee wings with some tangy sauce..... What? You want to hear more about slime bashing? What's there to say, you grab a log by the small end and use the fat end to make them go splat. Got a spare blade? We can spar and I'll teach you a couple moves. Drinks later?" Gaius Class:[[Jobs#Wizard|'' Priest]] ''Age: ''24 ''Height: 5'7" Weight: 170 lbs. Hair: blue Eyes: gray Hometown: Brecconary Bio: He likes slimes. And pilgrimmaging. Pilgraming. Pillaging. Likes making arbitrary death lists. MY DEATH LISTS ARE TOTALLY BITRARY! Icarus Class: Ranger Age: ''Unknown ''Height: 5'11" Weight: 150 lbs. Hair: Jet Black Eyes: Cerulean Blue Hometown: the depths of Hauksness Bio: Icarus was born in Hauksness, living there until he left at the young age of 12. He spent most of the next decade in a drug-induced haze, trying to forget about what had happened that fateful day. One day, he awoke in Brecconary and spotted a flyer with mentions of lining one's pockets with gold. There was also something about being a descendant of Erdrick, but Icarus paid no mind to this at the moment, he just needed a change of scenery. Sometime after beginning his quest, an intensely vivid dream was shown to Icarus. He remembered everything that he had been running from. On that fateful day in Hauksness, his younger sister Anastasia was taken from him by someone, one whom Icarus could only recall as "the man in black." Now, he had a mission. To seek revenge. To find the man in black and, fate willing, Anastasia as well. Samuel Class: Fighter Age: ''18 ''Height: 6' Weight: Around 180 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Hometown: Brecconary Bio: Samuel has lived on his own ever since he was twelve, but realized he needed to do more in life, prompting the start of his adventure on his eighteenth birthday. Torvald Class: Priest Age: 32 Height: 5'9" Weight: 215 lbs (stocky build) Hair: Dark brown with full beard Eyes: Steely blue Hometown: Wellgarth Bio: Torvald is an archaeologist that has traveled the known world looking for the Shrine of Rubiss. During his formative years, Torvald came upon a statue of Rubiss and was completely enamored. While he freely admits it's an awful basis on which to rest one's morality - especially given that the statue was little more than one person's interpretation of Rubiss' form - seeking the favor of the spirit nonetheless led him to becoming a generally kind and giving man. During Torvald's time away, Nobishnar, a grizzled defender of the road to Rhone and family friend, learned about the troubles in Alefgard and that Torvald was the descendant of Glennard, Erdrick's forgotten man-at-arms that helped bring about the end of the Lord of the Dark. Nobishnar wanted Torvald to join him in going to Alefgard, as certainly the stalwart Glennard's descendant would prove instrumental in the defeat of this new evil. Torvald wasn't so sure about this; after all, he wasn't much of a warrior. Consulting his usual credo, "What Would Rubiss Desire?", Torvald realized he needed to help save Rubiss' storied creation, and so he joined Nobishnar and journeyed to Alefgard. Nobishnar Class: Soldier Age: 43 Height: 5'11''" Weight: 200 lbs. ''Hair: ''Brown/Grey ''Eyes: ''Brown ''Hometown: ''Rhone ''Bio: ''Nobishnar is a grizzled, experienced (or so he'd like to think) defender of the road to Rhone, which due to the lack of much threat, sees him spending a lot of time in Inns and taprooms along said road. It is in one such inn where he heard of the need of the King of Alefgard, calling for the true decesdants of Erdrick to come to his aid in battle against this new evil. It is then that he thought to convince the son of his friend, Torvald, descendant of Glennard, to join him in his quest to aid Alefgard. Varrekai ''Class: Wizard Age: 23 Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs.' Hair: Short, black with blue tips Eyes: Red Hometown: ''Cantlin ''Bio: '' Erdrick Jr. ''Class: Fighter Age: around 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 205 lbs. Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Unknown Bio: Amnesiac. Rocco Class: Ranger Age: 21 Height: 6' Weight: 200 lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Green/Blue Hometown: Bio: Cicely Class: Priest Age: 27 Height: 5'3" Weight: 133 lbs. Hair: Vibrant, fiery orange-red Eyes: light honey brown Hometown: Bio: Bubble Class: Fighter Age: Height: Weight: Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Bio: Drayr Class: Soldier Age: Height: Weight: Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Bio: Blue Class: Wizard Age: 21'' Height: 5'8" ''Weight: 164 lbs.'' Hair: Blonde ''Eyes: Blue Hometown: ''Magic Kingdom ''Bio: A neophyte magician thrown into a new world when he attempted to start his own Quest. Celeste Class: Wizard Age: Height: '' ''Weight: Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Bio: Geologist Class: Ranger Age: Height: '' ''Weight: Hair: Eyes: Hometown: Bio: Skye Class: Wizard Age: 65 Height: '' 5'11 ''Weight: 210 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Green Hometown: Originally from Haukness, before it was destroyed the first time. More recently from Garinham Bio: ''Skye was born and raised in the city of Haukness, the hub city connecting many places in Alfegard and beyond. As a youngster he was mesmerized by legends of ancient heroes, often trying to sneak peeks at the legendary armor said to have belonged to Erdrick.He spent many days reading lore and legend in the great library of Haukness. This instilled a desire for adventure in him from a young age. He traveled the world back when it was much safer... And then the dragons came and leveled his home. With nothing left for him in Haukness, he moved to Garinham and used his life savings to open a pub. Here, in the town named for a bard, he spent time serving drinks and collecting stories and lore from everyone and everywhere. He never forgot what happened to Haukness, even if it WAS rebuilt, and he never forgave the one responsible for it. When word reached him that Haukness had been leveled a second time, he knew it was time for him to take action. He heeded the King's call to action and took his research on the road, always seeking the knowledge and power that he needs to finish the lord of dragons once and for all. Lucia ''Class: Ranger Age: Appears to be in very late twenties to early thirties Height: ''5'8" ''Weight: Unknown Hair: Light blonde Eyes: ''Deep crimson ''Hometown: ''Unknown ''Bio: Volos Class: Priest Age: 27 Height: ''5'6" ''Weight: ''210 lbs ''Hair: Light Brown worn short and usually unkempt Eyes: ''Blue ''Hometown: ''Brecconary ''Bio: Volos has been serving as an acolyte at the church in Brecconary for his entire adult life. He received an anonymous letter one day that said he was in fact descended from Erdrick's bloodline. Upon receiving the letter, he decided he should set out to return home to his parents in Kol to see if he could get more information confirming or denying this claim. First he went to visit the King of Tantegel... NPCs X Mighty GM, Lord of the BatSim, Creater of DQC and Leader of the Frog Republic. He has since passed on the mantle of GM to another worthy comrade. Legend has it that Lord X will return in a time of DQC's greatest need. King Lorik XVI Lorik is the kind and caring monarch of Alefgard. His kingdom under attack by cruel agents of evil, he struggles daily to keep up an air of optimism. After many months of failure, his resources have been reduced to the bare minimum required to keep the castle safe from roaming Slimes. He has grown desperate to protect his kingdom, sending out a call to all corners of the known world in search of descendants of the legendary hero Erdrick to destroy the beleaguering evil. Princess Gwaelin Gwaelin is Lorik's only daughter, the heir apparent to the throne. Six months before the opening of our story, she was kidnapped by the minions of the Dragonlord and taken to parts unknown. She is believed alive, but no one knows for certain what fate has befallen her. The Dragonlord The mysterious mastermind behind Alefgard's troubles, he led his full forces to Tantegel Castle for the sole purpose of stealing the Ball of Light, an ancient artifact purported to keep darkness at bay, and later sent a smaller force to kidnap the king's daughter. The reasoning behind both actions is completely unknown. He is currently secluded in Charlock Castle across the water from Tantegel, on an island known as Devil's Isle. Erdrick A legendary hero who came to Alefgard long ago and defeated a demon on Devil's Isle. Little else is known about him. It is believed that his Descendants also carry great power within them, so King Lorik is gathering them to mount a counter-strike against the Dragonlord. Glennard A Soldier who accompanied Erdrick on his legendary exploits. Few know of him or even suspect his existence, due to word-of-mouth changes to the Legend of Erdrick over 300 years leading to the omission of his allies' importance, and the popularity of Garin's epic tales, which only mentioned the Great Hero. Harley A Wizard in the company of Erdrick. As with Glennard, few know him, although his mighty magicks rent many a minion of evil asunder. Viron A Priest who traveled in Erdrick's ranks. Without his services, Erdrick could never have survived his ordeals, but cruel fate has minimized his prominent role in the defeat of evil. Garin A bard of the days of Erdrick who was famed for his skill with instrument and pen alike. Among his works is the epic ballad, "The Tale of Erdrick and the Lord of the Dark." D'Saad Mulan D'Saad Mulan is a criminal, but to label him merely as such does injustice to the word. D'Saad is the leader of a cult that wishes to resurrect the dark god Malroth. He has committed dozens of murders personally, and has likely ordered many times that number. The cult has allies all over and is particularly keen to get involved in organized crime in order to fund its operations. D'Saad was being tracked by Racor in his homeland when he jumped through some kind of portal, which led the two of them to Alefgard. Since that time, D'Saad's whereabouts have been unknown. Mirach One of D'Saad's henchmen, most famous for head SKLORCHing. He has a pet rouge scorpion. Axis A henchman of D'Saad and Locke's rival for the possession of Wayfinder. Axis first revealed himself to the majority of the Descendants during the Kol Seige. He was taken out by a bikilled and cursed Rex and an angry firebane from Shaft. Davidial A mystery wrapped in a conundrum wrapped in an enigma. Single-handedly responsible for more SEKRIT RPs than any other NPC to date. Currently missing a hand. Doran At one time, he managed a monster arena in Garinham for those with a taste for blood and/or gambling. However, when the bets stopped rolling in, it was closed. Supposedly he's working on a new attraction but thus far, there has been no word on its exact details. The Hexologist Dead? Cursed? Questions of the magical variety? The Hexologist is your man! To take the Hexologist quest, all you have to do is survive a cage match while the Hexologist throws some spells around! Possibly at you. But don't worry! "Ol' Papa's gotcher back! Ha-HAAAAAA!!" It is known that ol' Hex, despite his wizardly demeanor, is an astonishingly buff man, and has some ultra-cool sunglasses to boot! Chrys (Full name: Chrysoberyl) The girl who sells Faerie Water in Brecconary. She gives very accurate fortune readings and recently revealed to Cristo that she's got a nice piece of bling...in her left temple. Elysia An acquaintance of Dr. Lolo. She is the caretaker of the Kol Baths in his absence. She was kidnapped during the Kol Siege and quickly rescued thanks to the timely actions of Rikka...and the JLXA (though Isidor would tell you differently). Racor later revealed to Amelia that the reason for her attempted kidnapping was because "she's special." No further explanation was given. Captain Garet Jackson The heir of the legacy of Janus and current wielder of Shieldbreaker, one of the legendary swords wielded by Erdrick's offspring, He has a close relationship with Cristo and an as-yet undefined relationship with Racor. The Templar Your go-to guy for a class change. His name is Dave, apparently. Better Business Bureau Representative (BBB Rep) Due to crazy hijinks in Kol, he had been possessed by an amorous blob and was known for his singing and dancing as his primary mode of communication. During his travels assisting Locke, his head finally exploded, thanks to Mirach. "BBB Rep?'s Greatest Hits: A Memorial" is due for release at the end of Chapter the Third (Garinham only -- they're probably the only ones who would appreciate it, anyway). Tomas Tomas is the brother of the deceased BBB rep. Originally working as a guard in Rimuldar, his lechorous actions got him cast out of the city. The Hunter He likes scorpions. A lot. Lot A young denizen of Tantegel Castle, and the Templar's page. Officially, he's to do odd jobs for the Templar, most of which involve travel to Brecconary. He's given a lot of free time, though, which he uses to explore the castle and occasionally overhear things he shouldn't. Has a pen pal in Garinham. During the Kol Siege, he took on a false name (Salt) and challenged Develshion to a duel, as payback for being murdered during Develshion's templar quest. Lot suceeded in defeating him, reawakening the memories of his life before he was kidnapped by the Dragonlord. Tool Shop Man (Brecconary) Steve is possibly the slimiest salesman you'll ever meet. He has tried to trick and bamboozle the descendants ever since they first arrived and continues to do so. Using a different tactic in increasing profits, he attempted theft from a clothing store but was discovered by Artemis and Amelia and arrested. Later, he was defeated by Deleon and Develshion after he revealed his true, vampiric form. King Miyu A king from a distant land, he refers to himself in the third person (plural). He's looking for his son but met an unfortunate end during his first attempt. Later, a larger group of descendants assisted his search. When last seen, he left with a golem...that flies. Elrick Ferras Cool Cat A mysterious talking cat who has taken over Steve's store while he cools his heels in jail. Has been known to dispense life advice as well as life saving items. Some suspect the Hexologist has some involvement in this, but when asked for commentary he only cackled gleefully and shoved the reporter interviewing him into a monster cage.